


Paranormal Possession

by memefucker69



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, ghosts and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo is a paranormal investigator hired by the police to investigate places that are rumored to be littered with vengeful spirits, haunted amulets, or supposed demons. His partner, Kim Jongin, follows him around with a video camera whereover he goes (even though he's a weenie). What happens when something goes wrong in an old mansion they're investigating?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paranormal Possession

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on aff

"Hyung, it's Halloween."

"I realize that, Jongin, thank you." Kyungsoo replied, adjusting the knobs to turn up the heat in the car, shivering at the cold autumn air that was swimming around in the cabin. Replacing his hand on the wheel, he glanced over at the other male, who was clutching his video camera in his lap. For how clumsy Jongin tended to be, he was surprised the thing hadn't broken yet, considering its size and weight. But then again, Jongin's arm was always steady, catching every moment. "Your point being...?" he continued.

"We should be stuffing our faces with candy, not going out on another job in the middle of the night!" Jongin exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "I even bought a bag to go trick-or-treating."

Kyungsoo expected this. Jongin had never really been a big fan of the work they did, especially if the big pout he had on the first half of the ride said anything. "Jongin, you're _twenty-three_ years old. And if you don't want to go, you don't have to. I'm not asking you to film me, you asked for the job, remember?"

Jongin ignored his words. "This ghost might be even more...active because it's Halloween, hyung."

The older man rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt that it even knows it's Halloween." With a reassuring smile, he patted Jongin's shoulder while keeping his eyes on the road. "Don't be so worried. There's been no deaths here. The police only got calls because a few girls skirts flew up, and they got scared because they felt hands grabbing their asses."

"A perverted ghost?" Jongin snorted, all worries dropping from his tone. Another easy mission meant they had to spend less time worrying about their lives. It was rare that the job was dangerous, considering most cases tended to be just teenagers trying to get attention, but no matter what, it was their job to check it out. They didn't get paid very much, considering the police force barely believed in ghosts, but Jongin knew how much Kyungsoo cared about the things they did, so he didn't mind the small pay if it meant he could stay by Kyungsoo's side (and keep him from doing reckless shit).

"You're laughing now..." Kyungsoo reached up onto the dashboard as they stopped at the stoplight, fetching a manila folder that he'd left there. "I found something really interesting by the way. It'll probably freak you out." He handed the files to Jongin to look at. "I researched the previous occupant of the home, and he's most likely the spirit that's haunting the place. His name was, or is, Kai, and he was pretty much like a celebrity in the 1960s. He was famous for _ballet_  and was in a bunch of famous plays as the lead man. But suddenly he disappeared from all publicity and retreated to his house. People suspected that he went crazy because he never let anyone in. He lived alone until he was twenty-six and his house was set on fire. The fire was put out before it could ruin the house, but he was already dead by the time the authorities found him. There was a case running where they suspected it was arson, but it was dropped. Kai had no family that cared, so they didn't care to investigate," he explained.

"So...he's a crazy ballerina that's out for revenge because his killer was never caught--holy shit!" As Jongin opened the folder, he yelped and closed it, a photograph landing in his lap. He practically threw the file back onto the dashboard like it was engulfed in flames itself.

"Yeah, that was my reaction too. I thought it was a prank," Kyungsoo snickered, plucking the photograph from Jongin's hands and waving it around with an amused grin. "You look just like him."

As Kyungsoo pulled into the dirt path, surrounded by shadowy forests on either side, Jongin managed to snatch the picture back, staring at the old, black-and-white, faded photograph. He guessed it was from a party of some sort, Kai giving a small smile as he sat next to some unknown woman, all dressed up with his dark hair slicked back neatly. There were just a few differences between the two of them that Jongin could spot, only if you squinted. Jongin's nose was straighter and his skin darker. Kai also looked a bit older than him and more fit by the way he held himself.

The dirt road winded a bit before a sad-looking, old, and huge house came into view, illuminated by the headlights of Kyungsoo's car. The exterior of the home was coated in vines that climbed up the two story home viciously. Whatever paint it had previously had was chipped off completely, leaving the rotting wood beneath revealed, and a fraction of the roof had caved in. Kyungsoo made a mental note to not attempt to go up to the third floor.

It looked frightening and creepy to the eyes of everyone else, but to Kyungsoo it was work.

Parking in the overgrown grass that surrounded the mansion, Kyungsoo shut off the car, the lights dying and leaving them in the dark. Jongin whined, but placed the photograph back on the dashboard, pulling his hand back and accidentally brushing it against Kyungsoo's, who was reaching for a flashlight in the glove compartment, causing them both to flush red and awkwardly exit the car.

He cleared his throat. "S-So what's the plan?" Jongin asked, camera now on and perched on his shoulder, pointed at Kyungsoo.

"If Kai really is haunting this place, and we manage to come in contact with him, we'll tell him to fuck off."

"What if he doesn't?" 

"Then we exorcise him."

"So basically telling him to fuck off but in latin."

"Exactly."

They approached the broken staircase, a few steps missing and the railing broken off and laying in the grass, exchanging apprehensive looks. Praying that the steps still there wouldn't break from his weight, Kyungsoo pressed his foot onto the first step, stretching his other leg over the gap in the stairs and leaping onto the top few steps. Motioning for Jongin to hand him the camera, he watched as the other male did the same, albeit a little clumsily. The porch of the house was in an alright condition, weeds breaking through the cracks of the floorboards. The windows remained in tact, all except one that had been broken through partially, probably from some curious kids with rocks. He looked at the front door with immense trepidation, it was cracked open just an inch, the rusted doorknob most likely broken. Turning on his flashlight as Jongin flipped on the night vision on his camera, Kyungsoo pushed open the door, a loud creak emitting from the old hinges. They stood on the threshold for a second, making sure nothing was going to fly at them, before stepping inside.

"Please don't hurt us," Jongin whispered as he followed Kyungsoo in.

Signs of a fire immediately greeted them, the walls charred and soot clinging to the creaking floorboards. It was a very wide open space, probably once beautifully furnished in its day, with two winding staircases that met to meet the second floor. A broken chandelier lie in the center, glass scattered around it. Broken furniture was turned over and marked with rips and tears in the fabric. 

"Where did it say the fire started?" Jongin asked, dodging a spiderweb. 

"In the backside of the house, so we probably won't be able to go through that side. The third floor is probably off-limits too," Kyungsoo answered, scanning over the walls with his flashlight. "There's not much to see. They probably took all his valuables after he died, or someone came here before us and swiped the place clean."

"Do you think if I insult his dancing he'll come out?" the younger joked, earning a glare from Kyungsoo.

"Are you trying to get us killed? Don't you remember the time you--"

"Yes, yes, I told the guy his interior design skills were terrible, and he threw me into a wall. In my defense, Sehun was a really mean ghost," Jongin rolled his eyes, camera and legs following Kyungsoo as he began to approach a door to the right. "How else are we supposed to get his attention then?"

"He knows we're here most likely," the other man clutched the doorknob and turned, meeting a lock. Rolling his eyes, he stepped back and kicked at the weakened door, hinges snapping undone, spreading rusty residue everywhere, but effectively opening the door. "Either he doesn't care, or he's waiting for us to do something stupid like you just suggested. The dead love to play, you know." Adjusting the aim of his flashlight, Kyungsoo scanned the room, finding an old piano with broken keys and no seat and a couple of chairs.

"What did the girls do then? Do you know?" Jongin said.

Opening a small closet in the room, Kyungsoo found nothing but old hangers and mouse poop. "I read the police reports. They pretty much were just playing around and daring each other to do things. Eventually, they pushed one of the girls into a room and locked the door on her. She felt something touch her and screamed, said she saw red eyes glaring at her." He shrugged like it was everyday information. "I'm guessing he doesn't like annoyances or has some sort of skirt fetish."

"Okay, let me just go out to the car and get my skirt," Jongin mumbled sarcastically. "They could have made all that stuff up, hyung. He might not even be here at all. Besides, it's not like he killed anyone, he's no danger."

Kyungsoo ignored him, inspecting the curtains with his back turned to Jongin. "Go and look in one of the other rooms. If he isn't really here, it shouldn't be that hard for you."

Jongin gave an annoyed expression and huffed, turning on his heels and walking out of the room. His steps echoed, and the cameraman frowned as he made his way up the dark staircase, using the screen of his camera to see, considering Kyungsoo hadn't bothered to lend him a flashlight. The staircase creaked as he stepped up the many steps, making a shiver sliver up his spine. He hadn't felt scared with Kyungsoo, but now that Jongin was actually alone on the second floor, he got goosebumps.

Oh, god, what if Kai really was there and on the second floor?

"Maybe he's less likely to kill me because I look like him?" Jongin mumbled fearfully, trying to comfort himself by any means. Turning to the left hallway once he was upstairs and creeping down the dreary corridor, taking in the rotted carpet, torn wallpaper, and smashed light fixtures. He came to a stop in front of a shattered, framed picture. Looking around before bending down, he plucked it out of the scattered shards of glass that surrounded it. Within the wooden frame was a photograph of Kai, seemingly in mid-performance from his pose, the stage lights, and the sweat glittering his form.

Jongin let out a sound of awe. He never had really been a fan of the performing arts, but he could appreciate it, wondering what Kai's dancing really was like. Just from a single photo, he could see why Kai had been famous in his day.

Suddenly a door slammed in the wallway, and Jongin jumped, dropping the framed photo in the process. His body and camera whirled to look at the said door, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. But still--doors don't just slam themselves closed. "Kyungsoo?" he whispered in a hopeful tone, feet shuffling towards the closed door in question. A part of him knew that there was no way in hell it was Kyungsoo that even touched that door. The other male was downstairs, probably still looking in other rooms. Even if he had tried to make it up the stairs, Jongin would notice.

A cold breeze chilled him to his bones as the man neared the closed door. Probably not a good sign, but if Kyungsoo was beside him, he'd definitely urge for Jongin to open the door. With a hesitant hand, he reached forward and grasped the freezing, rusted doorknob, finding it unlocked as the twisted the knob and opened the door. 

Inside was nothing scary of the sort, basically the same as all the other rooms. Judging by the old, dusty and dingy mattress and the mirror and desk placed against the wall, Jongin guessed that this was once a bedroom. It wasn't as grand as he imagined, most likely not the master bedroom. At the very back of the room, nearly perpendicular to the entrance, was another door. Adjusting his clammy hands with the camera, Jongin strolled across the room to open that door and inspect what it was hiding.

He twisted the doorknob, only to find it locked. Furrowing his brows, the man grunted and stepped back, preparing to kick it open like Kyungsoo had done before. Only his back met something cold or  _someone_. Thinking it was Kyungsoo, Jongin turned around to meet a different, but very familiar face with wide and terrifying crimson eyes.

And he screamed.

The sound echoed throughout the entire house, running Kyungsoo's blood cold. He shot up from his kneeled position on the floor in an instant, having been looking at some sort of carving in the wood of the floor done by some teenager. "Jongin?!" He shouted, scrambling to grab his flashlight and run from the room. Kyungsoo had known from the start that it was a terrible idea to part ways, especially when it was the biggest house they had investigated yet and all Jongin had to defend himself was a goddamn camera the size of a bread box.

His feet thundered up the staircase, not caring about subtlety at the moment. Kyungsoo nearly tripped over a torn up floorboard, but paid it no mind. Kicking open door by door, he scanned the contents of each room quickly, desperate to find his partner and make sure he was alright. Empty, empty, empty, every door he looked in was desolate of any human form--until he reached the last room on the right in the left hallway. This door was already cracked open a sliver.

With heavy breaths from the exertion of his previous running around, Kyungsoo pushed open the door with a noticeable creak, scanning the room with a flashlight before the beam of light illuminated a sitting figure, back facing him. Taking in the black beanie on his head and the familiar hoodie, Kyungsoo recognized it was Jongin instantly, sighing as he was filled with relief that he didn't seem to be hurt. From his position and the broken camera laying a few centimeters away, he guessed that the poor guy was mourning his shattered device.

But Jongin wasn't moving and hadn't even acknowledged his prescence.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo asked, moving forward and placing a hand on the younger's shoulder.

He nearly jumped as Jongin's hand shot up to grab Kyungsoo's tightly, almost painfully with his nails digging into the skin. His hand was freezing, ice cold even, causing the raven-haired male's eyes to go wide. As he prepared to yank his hand back, sensing that something definitely was not right, Jongin turned back to look at him in a flash, a wide, insane grin on his face and his eyes a dark red that glimmered in the moonlight seeping in from the windows.

Yeah, something was definitely wrong.

"Wrong," not-Jongin chimed, his voice taking on a somehow different tone, as if it were someone else using Jongin's voice, "try again?"

Kyungsoo ripped his hand away, furrowing his brows and glaring. "Give Jongin his body back, Kai."

Kai clapped his, or rather Jongin's hands, happily, sitting on the floor with his legs crossed like a child as he turned to fully face Kyungsoo. "You got it right! However, I apologize, the prize isn't Jongin's body," he snickered before his smile fell just as quickly as it had appeared. "I finally found a body worth possessing. I'm not going to let go of it. Your boyfriend was idiotic enough to walk into my trap. It's his fault this happened, really."

Kyungsoo's hands clenched into fists. He had never dealt with possession before. He knew about it, of course, and knew it could possibly happen at any time, but he had never been forced to face such a thing. The investigator began to regret taking on a case like this. Even the case with the serial killer who hanged himself wasn't nearly as complicated as this one. His mind stuttered in those panicking thoughts, however, as he caught on to Kai's words. "H-He's not my boyfriend," Kyungsoo clarified, getting a little pink in the cheeks.

"Oh?" Kai looked geniunely surprised. "From the way he was thinking when you walked in and called his name I thought--Oh, wait, nevermind he's telling me not to say that."

"Say what?"

Kai made the motion of zipping his lips shut. "I am not getting between this love shit."

Kyungsoo gave him a weird look, but moved on from the subject anyways. They were going nowhere if they were going to talk normally. "What do you want in exchange for Jongin's body? I'll give you anything that doesn't involve death or something life-threatening." It was quite a big bargain on Kyungsoo's part, but he couldn't sit and dily-dally. The longer Kai stayed in Jongin's body, the harder it would be to get him out of it.

"Mmm," Kai hummed, pushing himself up off the floor and to his feet with a sort of finese that definitely didn't belong to Jongin. Kyungsoo never found Jongin's height threatening or intimidating at all, but now that Kai was in his body, he tried his best not to shy away from the close proximity. He did step back, however, as Kai entered his personal bubble. One step forward, one step back, one step forward, one step back, until Kyungsoo's back met the wall, jacket scratching against the ripped wallpaper. Kai's hands pressed against the wall on either side of his head, trapping him. "What I want is pretty easy to come by, actually." He licked his lips, letting out an icy breath. "I want you, Kyungsoo. This body wants you so,  _so_  badly," he murmured sensually, rolling his hips against Kyungsoo's, allowing him to feel the hard-on he sported.

Kyungsoo's owl-like eyes went impossibly wide, and he gulped down a strangled noise. "Y-You want me to..."

"Fuck me," he finished, brushing his lips against the soft skin of the other man's cheek. "Girls were never my forte anyways." Kai pulled away to meet Kyungsoo's gaze. "I'm not going to force you or anything. But I'll let go of Jongin's body if you do."

"Is this why you stayed behind? You just wanted to have sex one last time?" Kyungsoo accused, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

Anger flashed in Kai's eyes and he grabbed Kyungsoo's jaw harshly, smushing his cheeks in the process and making the smaller male's heart thump shallowly in fear. "Don't even suggest something ridiculous like that. You know about me, don't you? Do you really think I would stay in this dying place for such a stupid reason? There was a reason why my life turned to shit and ended the way it did. You don't know and you never will."

"Tell me," Kyungsoo stated confidently. "If you tell me what really happened, I'll...g-give you what you want."

Kai seemed to debate the offer, biting his bottom lip in thought. "Fuck me first, and then I'll tell." He barely gave Kyungsoo time to reject or reply as he leaned forward with an excited breath.

"Wait--" the smaller male tried to voice but to no avail as Kai's arms snared around his tiny waist, tugging him closer and pressing their lips together in a fierce kiss full of nothing but pure lust. This was not what Kyungsoo imagined his first kiss with Jongin to be like (not that he imagined that of course). His shoulders pressed into the wall as Kai pinned him there, prying open his lips with his tongue as his hands slid down to grope the younger male's ass. Kyungsoo clung to the sleeves of Jongin's hoodie, surprising himself with the shuddering moan that escaped him as Kai grinded their hips together.

Kai broke the kiss to trail bruising kisses and lovebites down the column of Kyungsoo's neck, lips smacking against his skin with a soft, audible sound that caused the human's heart rate to speed up. "D-Does..." he paused to sigh in pleasure, "Jongin know?"

Kai's hand cupped his jaw, fingers sliding into his hair as he tilted Kyungsoo's head back for better purchase. "Know that we're doing this? Of course," he murmured, hiding a smirk in the junction of the other male's neck and shoulder. "He wants this more than I do. I'm doing a favor for the both of you. Don't worry, he can feel everything." His fingers slid down to unzip Kyungsoo's jacket like he was in a hurry, sliding it off of his shoulders before reaching down to his own hoodie and tugging it over his head, knocking Jongin's beanie off in the process. Goose bumps littered their exposed skin, but Kai paid no heed, yanking Kyungsoo's shirt off wordlessly before dropping to his knees.

Kyungsoo's already rosy cheeks went complete scarlet as Kai fiddled with the button of his jeans, hands teasingly rubbing against the tent in the other man's pants, pulling the zipper down with his lips curled into a smirk. Kai dragged his jeans and underwear down without missing a beat, releasing Kyungsoo's half-hard dick to the cold air.

"Shit," Kai moaned breathily, "I want you in me so badly." Unbuckling his belt and popping open the button of his trousers, he reached an eager hand into his own underwear, grasping his leaking erection and pumping it as he brought his lips to Kyungsoo's length, sliding it into his mouth eagerly.

The dancer groaned as Kyungsoo let out a rather sensual moan at the pleasureable feeling, his hand delving into Kai's hair and gripping the strands as he began to bob his head up and down. As a coil in his stomach tightened, Kyungsoo was unable to stop the sounds from spilling from his mouth, his hips beginning to move to their own accord as he watched tears spring to Kai's eyes with those plump lips stretched around the thick girth of his cock. It felt unbelievably good. His thoughts of how wrong the situation was melted away. Either Jongin's mouth was made for giving head or Kai was just especially good for some reason that Kyungsoo didn't care to really know. "Oh god, ah,  _Kai_ ," he moaned, knocking his head back against the wall as Kai pulled back to lick a thick stripe along the underside of his dick.

At some point, Kai had slicked his fingers with saliva, his pants pooled around his knees as he worked three fingers hastily in and out of his hole. Every inch of his being tingled with pleasure, something he hadn't felt in a long time, making him ecstatic. 

"J-Jongin...I-I'm--I'm gonna..." Kyungsoo rasped out, clenching his eyes shut and yanking on the other man's hair.

Kai immediately released his dick with a wet noise, sticking out his tongue lewdly. " _Not_  Jongin," he reminded while smirking, sliding his fingers out with an erotic sigh and a slick sound. He got to his feet on numb legs, grabbing Kyungsoo by the arm and roughly tugging him to sit on the pile of discarded jackets. Kyungsoo watched with wide eyes, looking like an animal prepared to be devoured, as Kai kneeled down, knees pressing into the floor on either side of Kyungsoo's legs. Hands yanked down his bottoms to just above his knees, and Kai paused in his movements to look the human in the eye. "You aren't a virgin, are you?"

Kyungsoo gave him an incredulous look.

"Thought so," Kai clicked his tongue with an amused expression as he wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo's small shoulders and lifted himself up. He grasped Kyungsoo's cock in his hands and positioned it in the right spot before sinking down.

Kyungsoo's hands gripped Kai's bare hips like a life-line, a strangled groan leaving him as Kai took him all in. He was tight as hell, knowing that Kai didn't bother to take prepping himself seriously. And from the way the other male was digging his nails into his shoulders, Kyungsoo knew it would take a bit of adjusting.

Honestly, he didn't know why he even bothered to be gentle and nice. Kai was basically holding Jongin hostage and forcing him into a corrupt sort of deal. But as Kai breathed into his ear and embraced him tightly, Kyungsoo tilted his head and kissed the column of Kai's neck, reaching between their bodies to stroke his erection.

"So full," Kai whimpered, though it sounded suspiciously more like Jongin's tone of voice, as he shifted his hips.

"Can...Can I move now?" Kyungsoo murmured into Kai's shoulder. 

Kai gave a confirmation in the form of a nod, letting out a hitched breath as Kyungsoo began to piston his hips slowly. With no intention of being a tease, he held Kai's waist to prevent him from moving, earning a whine and a displeased expression from the other man. After no change in pace after the longest time, Kai snorted and rolled his eyes.

"What?" the brunet asked. 

"This is so vanilla," Kai teased, wiping sweat from Kyungsoo's brow with his fingers, his touch cold and soothing. "I didn't know you were such a romantic. Are you getting feelings for me?"

Kyungsoo pursed his lips for a lingering moment before he suddenly shoved Kai to the floor, on his back, changing their position. Propping himself up with his palms pressing into the floor, lips curling upwards as Kai's legs locked around his waist, he began to thrust without holding back, slapping his hips against Kai's ass. The reaction from the man below him was instant, a constant stream of wanton moans and pleads for more filling the room. 

"Better?" Kyungsoo panted, shifting his hips as he searched for that one spot that would have Kai seeing stars. And as Kai jolted and clenched down on him, he knew he'd found it. Grabbing one of Kai's legs, he hooked his knee over his shoulder, surprised at how flexible Jongin actually was. And if he had thought Kai was vocal before, it was nothing compared to the loud cries he was letting out now. Kyungsoo could imagine the crows gathered on the sunken roof had flown away from the sound.

Kai's head thunked against the floor, his body overridden with euphoria. The hands that gripped his hips were bruising and the way the itchy sweater that still clung to his torso rubbed against the skin of his back was uncomfortable, but it was all numbed out by the feeling of Kyungsoo inside him, rubbing his walls in the right way and hitting his prostate with every thrust. His scarlet eyes were wide and his breaths fleeting as the air seemed to be knocked from his lungs. "Y-yes,  _ah_ , yes!" he moaned. "T-Touch me...B-Baekhyun!"

Kyungsoo stuttered in his movements, knowing that definitely wasn't his name Kai cried. But he gave it no thought as he could feel himself nearing the edge. Wrapping his hand around Kai's dripping member, he pumped it in time with his thrusts. "Sh-Shit, fu-ck," Kyungsoo choked out as his orgasm hit him in brutal waves and his hips slammed into Kai's. He continued moving to ride out his orgasm, watching as the tanned male's back arched as he came, ribbons of white staining his dark sweater.

Kyungsoo gave zero shits as his arms gave out, and he collapsed onto Kai, sweaty and spent, pulling out. It was silent between them except their heaving breaths and the shifting noises as Kyungsoo kicked off his pants and shoes, which had pooled around his ankles. The air around them was bitterly chill, but it felt soothing to Kyungsoo's exhausted body. Chilled fingers brushed his spine, leaving goose bumps in their wake, and he tilted his chin up to look at Kai, whose eyes were closed.

"Ah, that was so good," Kai sighed, eyes fluttering open to reveal those shocking hues.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Kyungsoo inquired, getting right to the point, not wanting to reflect on the fact that he just had sex with a  _ghost_  that was possessing his best friend's body.

"You can't even let me bask in my last few moments? So mean, Kyungsoo," he pouted, puckering his lips before that smirk that didn't belong to Jongin spread on his features. "What do you want to know?"

"How you died and why you stopped dancing," the investigator elaborated. "I know the reports aren't accurate, and I am rather curious as to why you moaned 'Baekhyun' earlier." The moment that named left his lips, Kyungsoo felt Kai stiffen beneath him, the smirk on the other man's lips faltering and disappearing completely with his questions.

There was a pause and then a heavy sigh. "Baekhyun was...he was a singer back in my day. He was older than me, but he wasn't famous. He just had a part-time job as a singer at a restaurant I frequented. His voice was strong, but never once did it falter. I met him when I was twenty-three, my second year of starring in the  _Nutcracker,_  I think? Either way, I met him when we managed to bump into each other outside of the building. We became friends and then later lovers. Back in that time, and still now I suppose, we couldn't be public about our relationship, especially with my status. I loved him. He had nothing, so I let him move in with me, and I showered him with everything I had. Baekhyun was...he was just one of a kind. You can't find anyone like him. Three years later, I came home after a show, and I got a call. His taxi got in a three-car accident. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. He died on the way to the hospital." Kai rubbed at his eyes, and Kyungsoo couldn't see in the dark, but he was willing to bet there were tears in his eyes.

"Baekhyun had become everything to me. He was my muse, the reason I woke up every day. I don't remember how I felt, but I just quit. I cut off ties with my manager, terminated my contract, and locked the doors to my house. Eventually, I gave up. There were too many memories in these walls, so I set them on fire. And here we are."

"That's...totally different from what I expected," Kyungsoo admitted, lowering his gaze. "We thought that someone had committed arson or something. I didn't think that you had..."

"Committed suicide?" Kai gave a pathetic shrug. "Not exactly how I imagined myself going, but what's done is done."

"So why are you still here? Shouldn't you be up there with him?" Kyungsoo jerked his chin upwards. "You don't think his death is your fault, do you?"

"Of course not," Kai replied. "I don't know. I just wanted to stay for a while. I thought maybe he'd come back if I waited, I guess."

A sad feeling clouded Kyungsoo's heart, and he reached up to brush his fingers along Kai's wrist in a comforting manner. Something about a man who waited forever for his lover tugged at his heart strings and the way Kyungsoo viewed Kai shifted. He wasn't some insane ghost that wanted to cause trouble or take revenge. Kai was just someone who was lost in love. "So why did you want me to fuck you?"

"Oh, I don't know. I just thought you were cute." Kai snorted. "I guess I have to give Jongin back to you."

"So you are a fucking perv," Kyungsoo scoffed, simply sliding off of Kai and sitting up to begin putting his clothes back on. It took a moment for Kai to shift to doing the same, frowning at the cum that stained his thighs, but not caring as he slipped on Jongin's clothes, apologizing at the curses that were filling his head via Jongin. His knees wobbled as he tried to stand, and he fisted Kyungsoo's jacket to stay upright. "Well, it's been fun, Kyungsoo. I'm sorry for breaking your camera and having mind-blowing sex with you." He gave a wide grin, zero regrets in his eyes.

"Yeah, ok," Kyungsoo grimaced. "You're really  _moving on_ , right?"

"You're just gonna exorcise me or something if I don't," Kai shrugged. "I'm getting kind of bored staying here anyways. No one really comes here anymore. Oh," he patted Kyungsoo on the shoulder before leaning in to whisper in his ear. "You should _probably_ talk to Jongin about some stuff between you two."

"What stuff?" Kyungsoo asked only to panic as Kai suddenly fell in his arms, eyes closed. He struggled to keep the taller male on his feet, knowing Kai had left already. "He didn't even say goodbye, what a dick." He mumbled. Holding Jongin awkwardly in his arms-- _why must his legs be so long_ \--Kyungsoo slapped his face, once, twice, and a third time, which left a large red imprint on the other male's cheek. That seemed to do the trick as Jongin's eyes fluttered open not a second later, back to their normal brown color.

"Hyung?" he mumbled, reaching up to rub at his eyes like he'd been asleep. It took him a moment before Jongin's eyes went wide, and he stumbled back on his faulty legs, falling onto his bottom, earning a wince. "Did...Did that really..." His tongue slipped as he tried to form the words.

"Yeah, it happened," Kyungsoo answered, letting out a sigh and looking at Jongin with guilt in his eyes as he lowered himself to kneel in front of the fallen male. "Look, I'm really sorry about it. I was cornered, and I figured your life was worth more. But you can stop being my partner or sue me or charge me with rape if you really didn't want it, even though--" He stopped in his rambling apology as Jongin pressed a finger to his lips. Kyungsoo's ears flushed red as that finger was replaced by Jongin's lips in a soft kiss that felt more like a first kiss than the previous ones given by Kai.

"It was _amazing_ ," Jongin said, fixing Kyungsoo's messy hair. "Though next time, let's not involve ghosts that break my camera."


End file.
